Just random stuff
by OiishiKata
Summary: My firt fic umm hints toward yoi other wise just random and small had problems with upload
1. Default Chapter

Just random stuff Disclaimer:two words not mine....three more never will be ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Quatra's in the kitchen just washing dishes hears heero and duo from living room duo:Ow hee-chan do have to be on top.. Heero:yes I dont like the bottom its a pain in the butt Duo: cant I be on top just once Heero:duo now we fliped a coin to decide and i won Duo:-grumbles ok... loud thump is heard and quatra starts to blush at the idea of what is going on.. Quatra:-yelling-Duo you want to order us pizza for dinner tonight? Duo: yeah let me just finish my game of Twister with hee-chan first Quatra sighs in relife ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Jenn:-walks in- sees duo -Duo!!- glomp- Duo::.....and who are you?? Jenn: the narator.."duh Duo: then as the narator you should know that im with hee-chan ya know like gay Jenn:yea I know I just obsess over you I would do the pairings like this 1+2,3+4,5+J but that dosent mean i cant torcher you guys.-evil glint in eye-  
  
Duo: oh no HEERO help me!! Heero: stomps down stairs only in a towl-what do you want baka......who are you .. Jenn: the narrator how many times do i have to say it....-heero death glare-  
  
Heero: hey thats mine give it back... Jenn: no ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- hey umm if i get a few reviews i might just make a chappie 2 but yea this is my first fic so flames are encoraged they will help with my writting ability but encoragement would be nice 


	2. Hey Just an authors note I need suport a...

Authors note  
  
Hi people I will update as soon as   
  
I have some ideas writters block sucks but  
  
I would like to thank my first three reveiwers.  
  
My very first reveiwer would be animeprincess11 and  
  
I would like to thank her for the encoragement to my story.  
  
Second would be mithros/clair told me what was wrong and  
  
I like that it will help me out. Third would be ardicana and yes  
  
I know my notes are long but this is fic #1 so give me a break.^^"   
  
to ever1 forgive me i will up date soon.  
  
lil_jenny 


	3. hey heres to snow in my state

Just random stuff part 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo walks into the room  
  
Jenn:Im baaack......  
  
Duo:noooooooooo  
  
Heero:whats going on .......no run..  
  
Trowa......//_  
  
Jenn: who wants a random about the boys and snow   
  
say i .....  
  
Jenn:III  
  
Heero:all against   
  
Every1exept Jenn:nehh  
  
Jenn:ok well its official theres the next topic...snow  
  
Quatra: but we voted against it.....  
  
Jenn: well Im the writter so what I say go's so there:P  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
One cold December morning in alaska.  
  
Heero gets a rude awakining  
  
Heero:DUOOOOOO!!!  
  
Duo runs down stairs   
  
Quatra: What did you do this time??  
  
Duo:well I never thaught snow down the boxers was cold......^^*  
  
Heero walks in only whereing his boxers   
  
Heero:duo you are dead.....  
  
Heero picks up duo and strips him to his boxers draggs him out side fills   
  
his boxers with snow barries him the rest of the way in snow and goes back in side  
  
and shuts the door.  
  
Heero: you might whant to get your snow stuff on I have a feeling that duo is going   
  
to drag us into a snow fight ....and Chang dont kill him   
  
Wufie: why would I...??  
  
Heero:points above wufie  
  
Wufei looks up just in time for snow to fall on his head   
  
Duo runs away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenn:Hey people ummm I'll go furter with this if you ask ummm  
  
spare some ideas if you can.....  
  
reveiw to tell me what you think so far.^^  
  
Trowa, Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Quatra will thank you   
  
ohh and im selling them and the yu yu gange to the highest bidders reveiw and   
  
i'll post accordingly....^^* 


	4. pairs and snow

Randomania  
  
discalimer not mine exept the random and originals  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo:....Heero!!X_x  
  
Heero: what  
  
Jenn:Has duo duck taped to chair with gun to head  
  
Heero: Noo dont do it  
  
Jenn: then give me the info I need  
  
Heero: fine I do love duo--glares--  
  
Jenn:ok lets duo go  
  
Jenn: now wheres Quatre  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenn:walks over to wufei--takes kantanna away--  
  
Jenn: NOw tell me again  
  
Wufei: fine-mumbles something inaudible  
  
Jenn: what was that  
  
Wufei:Fine I love you...."  
  
Jenn yea --glomps--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenn ok now that everyone knows each others feelings we dont kneed to   
  
walk around like love sick teens  
  
Jenn:looks around  
  
Every1 minus her and wu:are making out  
  
Jenn: go with the flow like I always say--jumps wufie--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and duo making out on the couch  
  
Jenn pulls glass of water out of no where  
  
poors it on the boys laps  
  
Jenn: now we dont need to screw each other yet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenn ok thats it for now umm reveiw if you want more  
  
^^"thanks to those who have you know who you are dont make me type the names  
  
R&R plzz 


	5. Snow

snowing....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started out a normal day for the boys and Jen..Eat breakfast hang out....  
  
It had snowed alot the day before..then Duo and Jen got to talking.....and every one knows that  
  
is not a good thing...  
  
Duo:so put the plan into avtion in ten.....sincronize(sp?)watches....now!  
  
Jen:lets get started...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN the other room....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei:Its awffully quite ....thats not a good sign...  
  
Trowa:.......//_  
  
Quatre:Whats wrong I cant tell your going too fast.....  
  
Trowa:. . . . . //_  
  
Quatre:turns around....AHHHHH  
  
Quatre screams just as a shovel full of snow hits them all  
  
Wufei:Injustace...that is in appropriate....  
  
Duo&Jenn were clad in snow gear and were ready to go...  
  
Jenn:you guys want Justace??Then come and get it....-then her and duo ran outside.  
  
Everyone got their snow gear on and chased after them....by the time they got out there  
  
duo and Jen had a fort and a bunch of snow ball ready to go they gave the others just  
  
long enough to get one snow ball done....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will only pick this up if you guys give me even one reveiw...."just one.... 


	6. RAndom as you can get

Hey back with more of my random stories.....and some times Just random stuff  
  
Duo......you will have forgive her she forgot what sugar does to her and guess who let eat   
  
sugar!  
  
Quatre:It was her Science teacher it apparently was a school lab and they got to eat frosting  
  
and marshmellows and pretzel sticks!  
  
Jen well on with the random  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa:........-raises eye brow-  
  
Heero:hn'  
  
Duo:......hn  
  
Heero:HN  
  
Trowa..............  
  
Duo:hey hey man slow it down I can only go so fast.  
  
Heero:Hn  
  
Duo:Hey dont bash Trowa like that.  
  
Wufei walks in  
  
What are you guys doing??  
  
Duo:Talking.  
  
Wufei sure walks off.  
  
Trowa:. . . . . . .   
  
Duo starts laughing histarically.  
  
Wufei as he walks out I will never understand those three.  
  
Duo:And you never will!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
words the G-boys use too much  
  
Duo:Foood or Im hungry  
  
Wufei:Injustace or Justace  
  
Heero:Hn or Death  
  
Quatre:Tea   
  
Trowa........ 


End file.
